Yaoi Hotel
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Hungary opens a new hotel called the Yaoi Hotel. I wonder who her guest will be and how they'll spend there nights there  Multiple Parings. Contains HARD YAOI! Don't like, don't read


A/N: Ok Now for a new Yaoi fic! But this one will have multiple couples (ohonhonhon~) Just review and type in your favorite yaoi couple (except UsUk, you guys know the drill) and I will write it for this~ I just wont put one county with two people, they're not hores you know~ Well enjoy meh craziness 6u9!

Yaoi Hotel

Chapter: 1

Tomatoes

"Hello? Can I make a reservation for a room?" a Spanish accented voice rings through the phone pressed against the Hungarian's ear. The girl on the other line grins ear to ear.

"Sure, vould you like the yaoi suite?" the girl chuckles into the phone.

"Um… Ya, sure? It's for me and my little tomato, so only the best~" the Spanish voice chimes.

"And vhat should I put down for the reservation names?" the Hungarian giggles and twirls the ballpoint pen in her hand.

"Under Spain and Romano is fine. For tonight at eight o'clock."

"Thank you, Spain, we'll see you at eight."

"Will do, Hungary," Spain chuckles and hangs up.

"Japan, we have our first customer, so go prepare a room for the two," Hungary giggles and writes in her guest book.

"Wirr do, Hungary-san," Japan says and bows, leaving the room.

"This is going to be fun."

…

It was going to be another long day for Romano. Pick tomatoes, eat pizza, yell at the Spanish bastard, pick more tomatoes for the Spanish bastard, clean, and then take a siesta. To top off the nations soon to be horrible day, he had a meeting to go to that afternoon. Romano sighed in anger and picked up his dirty gardening gloves and walked out the door, then slamming it as always.

He saw Spain picking the red fruits as soon as he walked out the door. The sweating Spaniard smiled and waved as he picked more tomatoes in the heat. Romano scoffed and huffed over to the green and red garden shed and pulled a woven basket and headed to the back of the field to work as far away from Spain as he possibly could.

The first tomato Romano picked he took a bite out of and ate it quickly. He didn't have breakfast and he wasn't going to work on an empty stomach. He would not have it. The red goop of the precious fruit rolls down Romano's chin and onto his nice white shirt as he slowed his pace of eating the tomato.

"Oh shit!" Romano hissed as he wiped his chin and finished the tomato. If Spain saw that he had a red stain on his shirt he would know that he had been eating one of his prized tomatoes. Which means… No lunch or dinner… for a week. "Fuck," Romano hisses and pulls off his shirt and ties the sleeves around his waist. He begins to pick more tomatoes and places them ever so gently into the woven basket.

Soon Romano has finished his fifteen rows he is to do each day. Romano sighs in exhaustion and picks up his basket, heading back to the house.

"Oui, Romano," Spain calls and runs up to Romano.

"What, Spanish bastard?" Romano growls and practically throws the basket into Spain's arms.

"Oh, well I was going to say to go hang the sheets," Spain says in a cheery tone. "I'll even help you if you want~"

"Fine, only because I don't want to work alone," Romano growls and takes of his gloves as he give Spain a glare. Spain smiles and walks into the house with the tomatoes. Romano follows and races past Spain to grab the basket full of the washed sheets. Spain places down the tomatoes onto the kitchen tables and follows Romano, smiling and babbling to Romano, who wishes he would just sometimes shut up.

"Can you just shut the fuck up?" Romano yells as he drops the basket full sheets on the grass as he snatches a few clothespins.

Spain looks at Romano and sighs but smiles as he grabs the first sheet and throws it over the clothesline. Romano huffs at this new quite Spain and pins the sheet to the line. After putting five more sheets onto the line Romano mutters angrily, "I'm sorry for yelling," and blushes madly on the other side of the white sheet.

This catches Spain off guard, but eventually Spain processes what Romano just said and smiles. "It's fine, Romano," Spain whispers and throws over the last sheet. Romano mumbles and pins the last sheet. "Now let's get ready for the world meeting."

…

"Hey, Romano~" Italy yells as he runs over to his brother and sits next to him.

"Hey," Romano mutters and continues to doodle on his notebook. So far it's infested in doodles of tomatoes, himself, and a little Spain doodle.

"What's wrong Romano?" Italy says as his smile disappears.

"It's nothing," Romano mutters as he doodles another Spain to go with the doodle of himself.

"Is it your crush on big brother Sp-,"

"I thought I told you not to talk about that!" Romano yells as he breaks his pencil.

"Sorry, Romano, I just wanted to tell you about Miss Hungary's new hotel~ and I heard from a little bird that Spain and you are it's first guest," Italy chirps.

"What?" Romano yells and glances at Italy in disbelief.

"Yep~ I guess your staying tonight," Italy cheers. "Maybe Germany and I should get a room there to support Miss Hungary!"

"Why wasn't I told this?" Romano growls and glares in the direction of where Spain is sitting with France and Prussia.

"It probably was a surprise?" Italy guesses and shrugs his shoulders. "Well I better go now since the meeting is over now. Gotta find Germany-san and ask him if we can go to Miss Hungary's new hotel~" and just like that Italy is gone.

"Ready to go now, my little tomato?" Spain asks as he taps Romano's shoulder. Romano jumps and slaps Spain's hand away. Romano flinches and looks at Spain who looks just as surprised. Spain smiles again and repeats his question, "Ready? I have a special treat for you~"

Romano glares and stands from his seat. "Fine, come on. I'm hungry."

…

They pull up into the 'Yaoi Hotel' and walk into the large hotel. Romano looks around the comfy looking loft and sits on a couch with is stiff, yet soft at the same time.

"Hello Spain," Hungary says and holds up a set of keys. "Your room in room 23 on the first floor."

"Ok and how much is the payment-,"

"It's free since you're my first customer," Hungary chirps happily and slips a brown paper bag across the counter. "And every customer get this complementary 'fun' bag."

Spain peeks into the bag to see a condom in there and a small bottle of lube. Spain's face flushes and burns in embarrassment. "T-Thank you," Spain stutters and snatches the bag and the room key. "Come on Romano."

Romano got up from the extremely comfy couch and followed Spain. "Why are we even staying at this stupid hotel?" Romano mutters as he throws his head back and walks though the long hallway.

"To support Miss Hungary's new hotel," Spain says with uncertainty. Romano raises an eyebrow to this but shrugs it off.

They reach their room and Spain opens the beige colored door. They walk into the door and is greeted to a king sized bed with maroon sheets. There's a whirlpool in the huge bathroom and a small mini-fridge next to the bed. On the nightstand next to the bed in the latest 'Karma Sutra Gay Sex Position' book. Romano and Spain both blush at the sight of all of this and to Romano's curiosity, he finds a remote next to the book. He clicks the red button and finds that it dims the lights. Then he clicks the green button, which makes a small disco ball turn from the ceiling and then clicks the blue button, which turns on some weird sexy music.

"Oh my god… Did you rent us a room from a SEX HOTEL!" Romano screams at Spain, faced flushed as red as a tomato.

"Um… Maybe?" Spain chuckles, face red on how over done Hungary had made the room.

Romano glares at Spain, but grabs Spain and pulls him into an anger filled kiss. This throws Spain off but then he leans into the kiss, battling anger with passion. Spain holds Romano in an embrace and strokes his hand up and down Romano's back. They separate to breath and Spain pushes Romano onto the bed and climbs on top of the Italian.

They continue to make out till Spain asks, "I thought you hated me~"

"Sometimes cause you act like an ass but," Romano cuts off.

"But what?"

"You also have your moments," Romano scoffs.

Spain smiles and kisses Romano again. "So you love me, mi amor?"

"Well, I would have kissed you if I didn't!" Romano grumbles between the kisses.

"That's all I needed to hear," Spain purrs and slips his hand up Romano's shirt. Romano gasps in protest, but only glares in resistance. Romano slips his hands up to Spain's shirt and begins to unbutton the little disk. Spain chuckles as he shrugs off the uniform and throws it to God-knows-where. The Spain pulls Romano's shirt up over his head and flings it towards where his shirt landed. Spain smirks at the flushed Romano and leans in to suck on his left nipple.

Romano gasps at the tongue that slides smoothly over his nipple. Spain swirls his tongue over the budded nipple as Romano moans quietly. Then Spain begins to suck on the sweet pink bud, causing Romano to moan a bit louder. Spain bites down and this causes Romano to scream a bit in pain and pleasure. Spain looks up at Romano and winks, which causes Romano to blush harder and glare. Spain diverts to the other neglected nipple and gives it the same treatment.

Then Romano finally gains the strength to push Spain off of him. Now Romano is topping Spain. Romano begins to unbutton Spain's pants and pulls them down a bit. He pulls his boxers down a bit with his pants and his erected member springs loose. Romano grabs the lower section of the shaft and slides his tongue up the shaft. Spain moans at the sudden warmth as Romano takes Spain in his mouth. Romano hums as Spain's pulsing member stretches his lips as he takes him in and out. Romano speeds his pace and takes him deeper and deeper into the back of his throat. Finally he retracts from Spain's dick and lies back down. Spain pulls off Romano's pants and underwear, smiling while Romano blushes in shame.

"You ready?" Spain says and he hovers back over Romano and spreads his legs, grabbing the brown bag and pulls out the little bottle of lube.

"Y-ya, ya S-Spanish bastard," Romano stutters and prepares himself for Spain.

"Ok, if you say so~" Spain purrs and grabs out the condom. Spain hands Romano the condom and he gives him a confused look. Spain gestures to his dick and Romano scoffs. Romano takes the condom out of its colorful package and places the condom on Spain's peak. Romano rolls the condom down Spain's shaft and lies back down. Spain slathers his fingers in lube and sticks them into Romano's ass. Romano moans in pain at first, but the moans soon turn into pleasure. Spain stretches Romano's holes by spreading his fingers. Then he pumps them in and out and grabs Romano's member, moving his hand up and down his shaft. Romano screams and moans in pleasure. Spain pulls out his fingers and shoves in his erected member, causing Romano to scream.

"Your so tight, Romano," Spain groans and he pumps Romano's dick.

"Your so large!" Romano yells in protest, but is soon replaced with moans of pleasure.

Spain pulls out then thrust into Romano rapidly. Romano screams in pleasure, yelling out curses and Spain's name.

"O-Oh fuck, Spain!" Romano yells and pants as Spain continues his fast pace. Then Spain hits Romano's sweet spot. "O-OH FUCK! SPAIN… Y-YOU B-B-BASTARD… RIGHT THERE~"

Spain chuckles and hits that spot more. Spain grabs at Romano's curl and begins to tug as he thrust slower, but with more power. Romano begins to cry out in pleasure, tears welling in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm going to cum!" Romano yells, but it's to late because Romano cums all over Spain's chest and his abdomen. Spain thrust a bit longer till he climaxes himself. He collapses onto the area next to Romano, panting for air. He shimmies out of his pants all the way and throws them off the bed and pulls the sheets over the two naked men. Romano turns to Spain and nuzzles into his chest, fast asleep. Spain smiles and wraps his arms around Romano and turns off the disco ball and the music. Finally he turns off the lights and curls up next to the sleeping Romano and falls asleep himself.

…

"Did you get it on tape for me, Japan?" the Hungarian asks as she strokes her stuffed kitten as if it were real for dramatic effect.

"Yes, Hungary-san, I did," the Japanese man says as he holds up the tape and shimmies out of his black ninja suit to his bellhop uniform.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put it in! I want to see it!" the Hungarian squeals and rolls in a T.V. on a cart and pulls out popcorn in a bowl.

"Ok," is all the Japanese man says as he sighs and puts in the tape.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

"I can't wait for more guest!" the Hungarian girl squeals as she holds a bloody tissue to her nose. "I wonder who's next?" the girl whispers and grins ear to ear. This was the best idea ever~

A/N And that concludes couple number one for the Yaoi Hotel~ What couple is next? You decide by reviewing and telling me who! (No UsUk and Romano and Spain are no longer available~)


End file.
